Scared
by Zebralover4578
Summary: Just a normal night at Hogwarts for most. Except Seamus. Seamus is scared of thunder. But that's not all he's scared of. Seamus is scared of rejection


**Okay hi guys this is my first harry potter story and it's only a one shot so no hate please but positive criticism and feedback is much appreciated! Darci x **

Seamus was scared. He didn't know why but he'd always hated the thunder storms. The bright sparks that lit up the entire room to the thunderous booms that echoed through his ears. It all scared him.

So on this night it was no difference. All his dorm mates were deep sleepers so they were never disturbed. Especially not Ron. Well Ron disturbed everyone, his snoring could be heard from the bathrooms down the hall yet Seamus was the only one who seemed to notice this.

He peaked over and saw Dean sleeping soundlessly. Seamus stared at him for a while, admiring all the beautiful features of his face. Okay fine, Seamus was gay but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Certainly not his best friend who thought he was straight as a pencil.

Dean. His best friend. Friend. But that was it. They were only friends. And that's probably all they'd ever be but that hurt Seamus. No he wasn't going to scream it from the rooftops but he was in love with his best friend. Dean Thomas.

The thunder boomed loudly frightening Seamus and knocking him from his trail of thought. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. He blinked furiously in embarrassment even though he knew no body was watching him.

Rocking back and forth on his bed he knew he was never going to get to sleep. Everything was too over whelming. Dean, the thunder, everything. Seamus wondered what would happen if the boys in his dorm ever found out about his night scares.

They'd probably laugh at him. Well Neville would comfort him but that wasn't the problem. Ron and Harry taking the mick and cracking a joke or two wouldn't be that bad. It was Dean. Seamus couldn't imagine how upset he'd be if he heard Dean laughing at him when he wasn't trying to be funny. Taking the mick.

Suddenly a large bolt of lightning struck, lighting up the whole room. Tears streamed down Seamus's cheeks before he ran from the room to the toilets away from everything.

Dean awoke with a start. He was surprised to be honest; everyone knew that Seamus was the only light sleeper in the group. All the other boys slept like logs. But not tonight. Dean could feel it in the air. Something was defiantly wrong.

He turned on his side to the left where he saw Harry and Ron sleeping. God Seamus was right about that snoring, Dean thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder to his right where in the near distance he saw Neville.

However the bed next to Dean was empty. Seamus. Another boom of thunder could be heard from outside. This time it was much closer that it had been before.

Dean jumped from bed, pulling a jumper over his bare chest and trackies over his shorts. He knew Seamus hated thunder. But where had he gone?

Dean knew Seamus wouldn't go far so he slowly crept down to the common room only to find it empty. Sighing, Dean walked back up the stairs and was about to go back to the dorm when he heard a muffled sobbing noise coming from down the hall.

Turning on a heel, Dean realised the noise was coming from the toilets. Seamus must be in there.

Quietly, Dean tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom where he could hear the crying much more clearly now. It was defiantly Seamus. "Shay, you in here mate?" Dean asked, wincing as his bare feet came into contact with the cold floor.

No reply. Dean looked around. Only one toilet door was closed so he figured Seamus must be in it. "Shay, mate open up please," Dean begged, waiting silently.

Slowly but surely the door of the toilet began to open. Dean became impatient and pulled the door forward to reveal a dreadful sight.

His best friend was huddled in the corner, crying his eyes out. Dean's first instinct was to run over and hug him. So he did. "Oh Shay," Dean whispered, cradling him and whispering into his hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Seamus said before collapsing in tears again. But this time he had Dean. Carefully but quickly Dean managed to escort him back to the dorms where they both ended up sat on Seamus's bed.

Finally Seamus had managed to calm down but he still had a firm grip of Dean's hand. "Right, you gonna tell me what's up now?" Dean asked, comfortingly. "It's just the thunder," Seamus said in a quiet voice, his innocent eyes looking up at Dean.

"Shay I know you, that wasn't just about the thunder," Dean said, laughing. "You'd hate me though," Seamus said, almost in tears again. Dean was shocked. "Is that the reason you're crying Shay because you think I'd hate you?" he asked. Slowly Seamus nodded.

"Shay I could never hate you, you're my best friend and you always will be," Dean said, smiling. Seamus's eyes stung with tears threatening to fall when Dean said friend. "I'm gay," Seamus whispered, barely audible.

"What, speak up a bit?" Dean said, squeezing his hand. "I'm gay," Seamus said, louder this time. Dean heard him. "Is that it Shay, you think I'd hate you for that!" Dean said. "That's not exactly all of it," Seamus said as a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Hey don't cry again, what's the rest of it?" Dean asked, curiously. Seamus looked down at the floor. This was it. His best friend was going to hate him. "I'm in love with you," Seamus revealed before quickly looking away.

Dean didn't reply, he couldn't. He was literally speechless. "Look I know you hate me now and all that and I'm sorry but I had to tell," Seamus started as he was cut off.

By Dean. Kissing him. Seamus nearly has a heart attack. This was literally his dream come true and it took a few seconds for him to work out what was going on. Then he kissed back. It was everything as good as he'd imagined. And a little bit more.

Dean pulled away, grinning. "Does that answer your question?" Dean said, cheekily. "I love you Shay, I always have," he admitted going red. "Well you know what, I think I might just love you too," Seamus answered as he leaned in for another kiss.

Maybe dreams did come true.


End file.
